thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fat Clergyman
The Fat Clergyman is a railway enthusiast and a close friend of The Thin Clergyman, the author of The Railway Series. He is a fictionalised version of Teddy Boston Biography The Railway Series The Fat Clergyman and his friend, the Thin Clergyman, once went to the Arlesdale Railway to take photographs of the engines for the upcoming book, Small Railway Engines. Bert liked the clergymen at first, but became uncomfortable when they continued squinting into their cameras without saying hello to him. The clergymen hopped back into their car and raced through a puddle, splashing Bert in the face with muddy water. Although the clergymen had meant no harm, Bert was still cross with them and managed to pay the Fat Clergyman out by splashing him with water from the overhead trees, though he got in trouble for this. The clergymen went to apologize to Bert and cleaned him up, telling him that they would feature him and the other small engines in a book. In 1969, the Fat Clergyman had heard the story of Duke from the Thin Clergyman, and he, the Thin Clergyman and the Small Controller made plans to recover Duke and send him to the Skarloey Railway to be restored. Every morning they went on Bert's train and searched through the hills of Arlesdale, but they did not find anything. Their search finally ended when the Fat Clergyman accidentally fell through the roof of the buried engine shed and landing on his saddletank, who had been sleeping the whole time. In 1984, Duke later mentioned to the Skarloey Railway engines that the Fat Clergyman and Thin Clergyman found him and dedicated a book to him about his adventures. Thomas & Friends The Fat Clergyman and his friend, the Thin Clergyman, went to the Island of Sodor to take photographs of the engines as they went about doing their work. When they went to the Arlesdale Railway, they met Bert, who offered them a ride in his tender. Although Bert liked the visitors, he became uncomfortable when they continued squinting into their cameras without saying hello, and finally became cross with them when they unintentionally ran through a puddle and splashed him in muddy water. Bert managed to get back at the Fat Clergyman, though he got in trouble for it. Afterwards, the clergymen came to the shed to apologize to Bert, and they cleaned him down and told him that he would be featured in an upcoming book. Trivia * The Fat Clergyman along with The Thin Clergyman meet Twilight Sparkle, Marco Polo, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Fireman Sam and their friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Small Railway Engines Trilogy (which are episodes of Thomas & Friends Season 20 episodes). * The Fat Clergyman along with The Thin Clergyman are interested in including Twilight Sparkle, Wilson, Brewster, Koko and their friends in their new books of ''The Railway Series ''since they're talking ponies. * The Fat Clergyman is a fictionalized version of Teddy Boston. * The Fat Clergyman's CGI render was modified into a Mainland Controller seen in The Great Race. * In the fourth season episode, Sleeping Beauty, the Fat Clergyman's role was replaced by the Portly Man. * When the Thin and Fat Clergymen visited the Arlesdale Railway, they drove a purple car with the number plate "040 BMC". Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Humans Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Mainland Characters